1978
by wish right now x
Summary: Danny & Sandy's daughter is starting her senior year at Rydell high. Her love interest, Nicky Rizzo, also happens to look like a certain T-Bird that no ones heard from in years. But does the Zuko's return prove that the gang will always go together?
1. Hello Lori

Hi! This is my new story. Further context should be explained throughout the chapters but the year is 1978 and it is kind of based on the Grease the next generation idea. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_ding ding dong._

"Good morning boys and girls and welcome to what we're sure will be our greatest year at Rydell. A Pep Rally will be held this Friday night and we expect all of you to turn up to support our Rydell Rangers. Our final announcement for this morning is one from me. I have been the head teacher here at Rydell for thirty years now and I feel that once this year ends, it is time to pass the Rydell baton onto another teacher, whilst I take my long awaited retirement. Therefore, this will be my final year teaching at Rydell, so let's make it the best year ever!"

_ding ding dong._

"Great, so when we finally leave this place, the old lady decides to quit" muttered Nicky' Rizzo to his best friend Tommy, as both puffed away on their cigarettes. The boys sat wearing black leather jackets in the corner of their homeroom class on the first day of school. They were surrounded by their three other close friends; Carl, Martin and Gary. Together, these five boys formed a gang known as the 'T-Birds'.

The 'T-Birds' were one of the groups at Rydell that were older than time. They were first formed by another group of five when they started Rydell in the 1950s, and the tradition of a new group taking the honor in their junior year had continued on and on, at least until 1978.

These new 'T-Birds' were now in their senior year of high school, and planned to take the honor of the T-birds through with them till their year was over and they had to hang up their leather jackets for good.

"So, how much action did you guys get over the summer?" Carl asked eagerly.

"More than you three idiots put together" Nicky replied, his deep voice filling the air. Nicky was a tough, sarcastic and rude 17 (nearly 18) year old, with bright blue eyes and light brown hair. He was tall, nearly 6 ft 2, with a muscular body.

"Can I have your attention please class!" Miss. Stewart called out to the class in her home room. "Can I please have your attention!" she begged.

"No!" Tommy turned around to shout at Miss Stewart.

"May I introduce to you Miss..." She began, indicating for the new student to continue.

"Zuko. Lori Zuko." She announced. Lori had blonde hair that was kept in a stylish perm, what one would expect from a fashionable girl in the '70s. Her piercing blue eyes were familiar to Nicky', as if he'd seen them somewhere before. The grin that was plastered on her face was just as familiar. She wore a tight leather skirt with a leather jacket covering her shoulders.

Nicky pulled a cigarette out from behind his ear. "Now she is hot" he told his group. They all mumbled their agreements, unable to take their eyes off of the new girl whilst she walked towards the clique known as the 'Pink Ladies', who gladly welcomed the confident girl.

The bell rang through the halls, indicating that the first class was about to start.

"Right, time to get up. What you got first?" Tommy asked as he strolled out of the hallways, winking at the various girls that caught his eye.

"Gym" Nicky spoke.

"You going to go?" Tommy asked, looking his best friend in the eye. Both burst out laughing at the stupidity of this suggestion: Why would they attend Gym? What a waste of time.

"Might as well, showed up to homeroom might as well show up to first lesson. Especially if she's going to be there." He motioned his head towards Lori.

"Right man, see you later" He said as he strutted sideways to his next class.

Nicky followed Lori down towards the Gym, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Hi Nicky!" A voice called to him. He turned around to find a girl with dark brown hair that was held in a perm like Lori's was. Somehow, the style looked better on Lori.

"Hi Georgie" He smiled at the girl, but really he wanted to see Lori again. Georgina Jackson was the leader of the pink ladies, however if you called her Georgina, she would attack you, so it was always best to call her Georgie. She was pretty and flirty, but a little too desperate. After a brief fling with Nicky over a year ago, Georgie had become almost obsessed with him. Nicky on the other hand didn't care. He was young, he enjoyed being free. Whilst Georgie was pretty good in bed, he liked that it wasn't her he always had to sleep with. He just didn't care for her, and nor did his mother. Not that he actually cared what she thought.

"So, you do anything fun this summer?" She asked, running her fingers over hisn chest in a flirtatious manner.

"Not really, got myself a car though" He smirked, his eyes leaving Lori as she turned the corner.

"Oh? Well what you got now?" She asked.

"Gym" He told her.

"Shame, I've got Calculus. But I think I could skip it if you want me to"

"I've got to go, Georgie" He said, pushing her off of her and walking towards the Gym.

Lori was in there, sitting oh so comfortably in her outfit. She sat with confidence, a stroke of pride, however she sat alone not knowing anyone. Josie McGuiness, head cheerleader and possibly the most irritating girl in the entire world skipped up to her.

"Hi! I'm Josie, you must be knew and hardly know anyone! Oh, don't worry I'm sure we'll be such good friends! I hope you come to the pep rally this friday night. We need to up our school spirit. Oh and you should definitely come to cheerleader tryouts! Oh it will be great fun! All you need is a positive attitude and your on board" She squeaked.

"No thanks, I have plans for this friday evening" She told her, the thick Australian accent filling the air. Nicky went and took a seat next to the stunning blonde.

"Oh, what a shame. The next Pep Rally however we definitely need your presence for!" She smiled before bombarding her with questions. "So where are you from? Do you like it here at Rydell? What are you doing on Friday night?"

"I'm from Sydney, Australia, Rydell's alright and on Friday night I'm..." She began, but her tone of voice suggested she was unable to think of a lie to make this girl shut up.

"She's going out with me" Nicky interrupted.

"Really? Where are you two going?" the too cheery girl asked.

"He's surprising me" Lori played along.

"Oh, well have fun! But try to come along to the Pep Rally if you get a chance! We always need more support!" She said skipping off to her group of cheerleaders.

"Thanks" Lori smiled flicking her hair.

"No problem, I'm Nicky" He smiled smugly.

"Lori" She told him.

"Attention seniors, Boys changing rooms over there, girls are over there. Get changed and start on the track. NOW!" Coach Canyon shouted.

"So, what time you picking me up on Friday? Lori asked, standing preparing to head to the changing room.

"What do you mean?" Nicky asked confused.

"You said you were taking me out"

"Oh. Well, seven then?" He offered.

"Sounds good to me" Lori said, going to the changing room and disappearing from view.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon enough Nicky and Tommy were climbing in to Nicky's car.

"This is the car you spent most of the summer saving for? Nick, it is a piece of crap!" Martin told him.

"It's not done yet!" Nicky said, whilst the car pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'd hope it's not! But when this thing is done, it is going to be a real babe magnet!" Carl exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it looks like this and I already got a girl for friday night" Nicky informed him.

"Who? What girl would go out with a guy with a car like this?" Gary asked, earning a punch in the arm from Tommy.

"Now come on, none of you even got anything to drive in. So, who's the girl?" Tommy asked.

"umm, Lori" Nicky told them.

"Lori?" Carl asked astonished.

"Yeah, the new girl. Whats it to you?" Nicky asked.

"Nothing, just surprised you got her so quickly."

"She seems fun" Nicky replied.

"Bet she'll be great in bed" Gary's voice trailed out.

"We're here losers" Nicky announced, pulling the keys out of the engine as the gang pulled up to the Burger Palace.

"And look who else is" Tommy said motioning his head over to a group of girls in pink and one in black.

"Don't say or do anything stupid" Nicky warned his friends, except Tommy who was far too cool to do anything stupid like the rest.

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say..."

"I'm home" Nicky called as he entered his house.

"Nick? Is that you? Come in here a minute, there is some one I would like you to meet" His mother shouted calmly back.

Nicky walked into the room, to be greeted by a familiar looking blonde woman. She looked to be about his mother's age, so nearly forty and had soft blue eyes.

"This is Sandy Zuko, Sandy, this is my son Nicholas Rizzo" she introduced him, though Nicky winced at the name.

"It's nice to meet you Nicholas" Sandy smiled, giving out her hand.

"It's Nicky please, It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Zuko" He told her.

"So I hear you're a senior in Rydell? My daughter, Lori just started there today"

"Really?" Nicky asked,suddenly remembering where Sandy was so familiar from. "I've met her she seems nice"

"Can you give us a minuet" His mother suddenly turned to him, the look in her eye showing a mix of joy, nervousness and sadness.

"Of course" He told her, walking into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Once his toast and glass of coke where both finally made, he strolled out of the kitchen walking past the lounge on his way up the stairs.

"Does he know his father?" Mrs. Olsen asked his mother.

"No" His mother quietly stated.

"Does his father know of him?"

"No, Sandy and I really don't appreciate this. We're fine as we are. He is a good kid and with or without his father that won't change!" His mother shouted, tears nearly streaming down her face.

"Well, I am just saying that it is obvious who his father is. No question about it" Sandy replied.

"Fine. But let's just keep this between you and me for now okay?" Rizzo offered.

"Of course. But eventually, Danny will find out and word will get back to him" She reminded.

"It's been nearly eighteen years. No one can do anything about it anymore"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it seems really badly written. Will try to update as frequently as possible but until July (exams) updates will be less frequent than hoped, maybe one a monthish, but will try for a couple.

Thanks!

wish right now x


	2. To the burger palace

"...So, don't forget that when Y is equal to X and X is equal to Y, the value of Z must always equal 0"

_Briiiiingggg_

The bell rung, finally allowing Nicky to be able to leave his final lesson. He'd been counting the minuets on the clock ever since his Calculus class had begun, the final class on the first Friday of the term. That meant one week was done at the shit-hole commonly referred to as Rydell High and he could now leave it and enjoy the weekend. Friday also meant that in three hours, he would be going on a date with none other than Lori Zuko. He practically ran out of the classroom when the bell went, looking all around for his best friend Tommy. Instead, he ran in to the one girl he was hoping to take out that evening.

"Hey, Lori. We still on for seven tonight?" He asked her. She was surrounded by the various members of the 'Pink Ladies', a group like the T-Birds but for girls. he T-Birds had in-fact once tried to get Ewan Felnic to join the group, especially considering it was meant specifically for the "Ladies'. That had been one of the funniest days ever.

"Well I haven't called and cancelled on you yet so take that as an assumed yes" She flirted subtly. Georgie Jackson, the current head of the pink ladies, seemed to be absolutely fuming in her pink jacket.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at the burger palace at seven" Nicky told her, walking away before she had a chance to change his perfect plans. He could hear Gemma Thomas, Sloane Rios and Jessica Andrews giggling excitedly behind him. They were the more excitable members of the Pink Ladies, the ones who were really just there to make up numbers. They weren't as pretty as Georgie or Lori, and not as sexy or witty either. Well Sloane was pretty, and hardly any one could argue with that.

"So, whats the plans for this evening? Whats happening? What are we all doing?" Gary asked, while Nicky took a puff of his newly lit cigarette.

"Well, I'm gonna go on my date with Lori, I'm gonna enjoy it and you are going to stay as far away from me as possible. Got that dipshit?" Nicky threatened his friend.

"Got it. So what about you Tommy? With Nicky taken, do you need a new wingman?" He asked, though he was asking thin air. Tommy was currently over talking to a girl with dull brown hair, her laughing at the words he was whispering into her ear.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a date tonight" Nicky smirked, proud of his brother in all but blood. He smiled at him as he jogged over to the gang.

"So, who was that?" Martin teased.

"That my friend was Jeanie Ross" He explained to them, snatching the cigarette out of Carl's mouth.

"And are you taking her out tonight then?" Nicky asked.

"Yep. I figure if my best mate has a date tonight, I might as well try to get one as well" He replied, patting Nicky on the shoulder.

"So Nick, you gonna tell us how it goes tonight?" Carl begged eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna come over, paint your nails, braid your hair and tell you all the gossip" He replied sarcastically. "You can find out tomorrow"

"God, I'm so nervous for you. I mean this is Lori. She is so hot!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well if you find her so hot why don't you go on a date with her?" Nicky suggested.

"Believe me, I would if she wasn't going on a date with you" Carl told him. "So, where are you planning on taking her?"

"I dunno, I'll figure it out later"

All of his friends winced in reply.

"Why? What's wrong with that? I never had a plan when I use to take Georgie out" Nicky asked concerned.

"You can't improvise when you take a girl like her out! I mean, Nicky, you can't be the only offer she's had since she's gotten here. I mean, look at her!" Gary warned him, as the group piled into the car.

"Even if you don't want to take these virgins, listen to me. You may have been able to get away with taking Georgie to MacDonalds, but a girl like Lori? No no, she'll want to do something nice" Tommy told him.

"What, so take her to a proper restaurant or something?" Nicky asked.

"No, just. I don't know actually do something. I think theres a film on at the drive-through tonight, why don't you take her to that?" Tommy suggested.

"Oh, and is that where you're planning on taking Jeanie whatever tonight?" He questioned, throwing the remainder of his cigarette out of the window.

"Yeah, but have you seen her? I honestly don't think we'll be watching the film that much..."

So by the time seven pm came, Nicky strolled into the Burger Palace, looking around for the blonde haired girl.

"Hey you" A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Hey" He smirked, looking at her amazing body in her short tight dress. "You ready to go?"

"Only if you tell me where we're going" She replied, swaying her hips as he lead her to his car.

"Well, that depends, have you seen the new Superman movie?" He asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have" She answered, and the smirk instantly dropped from Nicky's face. The perfect plan he had the boys help him create was now destroyed in a second.

"Well, we won't be going to see that then" He told her, taking his seat in the driver's seat. "Anything you want to do then?"

"Well, since we're here we might as well grab a burger? The place is practically empty anyway, considering everyones either at the drive in or the Pep Rally" Lori suggested.

"Sounds like fun" Nicky said. This was the last time he would be listening to the idiots he called friends, including Tommy now.

"So you're from Australia? That's pretty cool..." Nicky began.

"It is isn't it? It's a great place over there, the sun, the beach" She laughed.

"We have the beach over here!" Nicky defended his home town.

"Yeah but I'm sure it's nothing like the one we have in Australia" Lori replied.

"Have you not been to the beach yet then?" He asked her.

"Well, not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"I mean my parents took me and I didn't get out of the car"

"Then it looks like that burgers just going to have to wait" Nicky said, turning the car around so they were heading strait towards the beach.

The couple stepped out onto the warm sand on one of the beautiful beaches of California.

"So, whats so different between this place and your beach in Australia?" He asked her.

"Nothing but the fact that in Australia we don't have American boys boasting about how much better their beaches our than ours" She teased.

"So, you admit that the beach on Cali is better than yours?" He laughed.

"I didn't say that"

"You implied it"

"Did not"

"Yeah, I think you did" Nicky smirked at the laughing Lori. She removed her shoes and strolled along the beach, side by side with Nicky.

"So, why'd your family move over from Australia?" He asked.

"My dad's from over here and his parents were sick. Long story short someone needed to come over and take care of them" She told him, brushing a stray piece of hair from out of her face.

"Lori, I'm so sorry" He told her.

"Forget about it, it happens" She replied.

"How are you liking Rydell anyway?" Nicky asked, trying to change what seemed to be an uncomfortable conversation.

"You sound just like the Principal when I spoke to her earlier today" She replied, rolling her blue eyes.

This was how the evening went, with the two of them sharing stories, memories and everything else. Of course the evening eventually had to end, and both Lori and Nicky were almost sad that after a wonderful night he had to drop her off home in his beat-up car.

"I had a really great time tonight" Lori told him.

"Me too" He replied, before leaning in for a quick kiss. "We should do this again sometime"

"Definitely" Was her reply, before she left the car and walked into her own house. The second the door opened, Nicky drove off away from the house and towards his own.

"So, how was your date?" Sandy asked her daughter, who threw her black jacket on the sofa.

"Do you need to be so loud? You know dad is nearby and you know how he is any time I have a date" She reminded her mother.

"Whats this about a date?" Danny said, entering the room. Lori groaned in reply. "Who were you on a date with?"

"Does it honestly matter?" Lori replied.

"Well, you can tell me or you can let me find out on my own. Which one would you prefer?" Danny asked his daughter, ruffling her hair in the way she hated.

"Nicky Rizzo" She scoffed, annoyed she had given up so quickly. Her father turned around, eyes widened in surprise.

"Rizzo? I didn't know she had a son" He said, turning back to his wife.

"Yeah, he's not that much older than Lori" She replied. "I met her in the supermarket the other day. You know she's a nurse now?"

"Aren't you meant to care for people in that job? Shouldn't she be, you know, caring?" He asked.

"She's changed, a lot" She told him.

"Well, I'd like to meet her and her son then" Danny claimed.

"We made Lori move out here, don't you think you should let her settle in for more than a week before humiliating her to no end?" Sandy suggested.

"I'm her dad, it's what I do best" He smirked, placing a small peck on his wife's lips.

* * *

**I know this is short and not very good, but I had a bit of writers block. I know where this story is going but I'm not too sure how to get there, so I will try and get it better for next time. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter x**


	3. A Rizzo at dinner

Sorry it's taken so long and this chapter isn't very well written, but I now have a basic plan for each chapter of this story! This is a bit of a filler chapter at the moment, but I promise it will get better and we will get some appearances from our favourite originals soon! Please enjoy! wish right now x

* * *

A group of teenagers burst out laughing by the window of the small cafe. The burger palace was filled with none other than the T-Birds and Pink ladies, a normal occurrence. Lori shared a seat with her boyfriend of two months, Nicky, her soft blonde hair hanging in a ponytail and Nicky's leather jacket over her black shirt and skirt, instead of the 'pink ladies' jacket she had recently acquired. The couple seemed happy and in love, though they were almost too proud to show it to their close friends. Only small amounts of PDA could get out from them in public, such as a quick peck or a short snog, however when they were alone, they were a totally different, more cheesily romantic couple. In short, they were happy. Everyone was happy.

Everyone except Georgie. She pouted annoyed at the couple, who were giggling at each other while sharing a glass of coca cola. Her main aim in life was to keep her cool, so this moment of looking at a couple she despised was never a good idea. The fact that the other pink ladies had insisted that Lori joined had only upset her more, and the brunette now felt herself fighting for the spot as the Leader of the Pink Ladies that she had spent so many years striving to achieve. Lori was her nightmare. The nightmare that never seemed to end.

"I'll have a beer and fries please" Lori ordered, and although the waitress clearly recognised that these people were clearly underaged, she went back and grabbed the bottles of drink that each had ordered. The burger palace may have been popular amongst the teenagers and Greasers in the area but it didn't make enough money to deny any of it's customers anything, even if that included breaking the law and serving seventeen year olds alcoholic beverages. The group continued to chat, hang out and laugh, drinking more and more alcohol as the night went on. Some decided to replace there drinks with water towards the end of the evening, making sure they were sober enough to drive home. Others continued to drink more and more until they were very, very drunk. So drunk they were in the mood to do some pretty stupid things.

"Girlies do you want to sleep over at mine this evening? It might be best for some of us not to go home in the state that we're in" Sloane suggested, specifically nodding to Georgie, who was leaning on a slightly less drunk Tommy for support walking out of the bar. She was giggling wildly, as was he. Jess and Gemma nodded in agreement to Sloane's suggestion, especially considering she lived just around the corner from them.

"Sorry Slo, my dad's got an old friend coming over tonight, he's going to be annoyed enough that I missed her already, so I guess I need to get home to him before he cuts me off for a bit" Lori explained, smiling at her friend and wrapping Nicky's jacket tighter around her to protect her from the cold end of October air.

"Fair enough" She responded with a shrug. "What about you Georgie?"

Georgie didn't respond, and the group stared at her in shock as her lips were attached to those of Tommy's. Hardly breaking apart, the two seemed to walk to Tommy's old beat-up truck and slowly drive away, where we can only guess what they ended up doing.

"Well, I guess that answers the question for us" Jess said surprised. In all the time of the Pink ladies and T-birds, Georgie had only ever had her eye on Nicky', hardly sparing a glance at the handsome Tommy.

"That was weird" Lori stated about the events, as she looked at Nicky' while she was in the car with him driving her home.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Zuko's had an old friend come around for dinner. One that although Sandy had seen recently, Danny hadn't seen in years.

"Rizzo!" He greeted as he opened the door to find his old friend. Although she had put on a bit of weight, Rizzo had hardly hanged at all. She had aged well, though she was only in her mid to late thirties, with a hair-style that was still the same as when the Zuko's left for Australia many years ago.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed, hugging her old friend and handing him a bottle of wine. "Been a while since someone's called me that! I usually just go by Betty now!"

"Oh I'm sorry Betty but you'll always be Rizz to me" Danny laughed, guiding her to the kitchen where Sandy had just finished cooking a small meal.

"This is a lovely house you have" Rizzo commented, looking around at the brightly decorated area. Photographs and childish drawings alogned the yellow wall of the kitchen, and a wooden table sat in the centre of the room. A dark haired little girl ran into the room, followed by a fair haired younger brother with sun-kissed skin.

"Betty I'd like you to meet two of our children, Molly and Paul. I have no idea where Lori is at the moment, but this is your Aunt Rizzo, an old friend of mummy and daddy's" Sandy explained to the children.

"Hi!" They both smiled cheerfully.

"HAve you done your homework yet?" Danny asked, to be met with groans and sighs and the two children sulking and walking towards their rooms as they left to do as their father had asked.

"How old are they?" Rizzo asked.

"Molly is nine and Paul's twelve" Danny explained. "But what about you, I hear you have an eighteen year old son!"

"Yeah, I do" Rizzo smiled.

"What's his name?" Danny asked, as Sandy knew not to ask any more questions that could potentially upset her friend.

"Nicholas Robert Rizzo" She explained.

"Cool name!" Danny commented. "And what about his f-"

"Dinners ready!" Sandy called, purposely interrupting the conversation between the two. "Danny would you please get the wine glasses from the cupboard?"

"Of course" Danny replied, doing as his wife had asked. Rizzo looked at Sandy, a nod silently thanking her for ending the conversation that was about to become awkward.

When dinner was over, Rizzo and Sandy headed into the living room with a cup of coffee, while Danny cleaned the dishes.

"Wow Sandy, you've got him wrapped around your little finger!" They laughed, before Rizzo looked at her old friend with a look of seriousness in her eyes. "Serious;y though, thank you for saving my ass earlier"

"Anytime" Sandy replied. "But you know Lori and Nicholas have been going out for a fair time now. Danny could meet him soon and if he does, he'll instantly recognise him.

"Then lets just hope they don't meet then" Rizzo answered. Danny entered moments later.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing" They simultaneously replied, making sure their conversation had already ended. He looked at them a tad confused until Rizzo stood up and spoke again.

"Dinner was lovely thank-you but I'm going to need to head home. It was wonderful seeing you both. We should do this again some time" She suggested. Sandy guided her old friend to the door, giving her a brief hug before she drove off back to her house. She whispered goodnight to her husband before running upstairs, almost avoiding him.

"Something weird is going on" Danny mumbled to himself, thinking the evening over and trying to work out what.


	4. Exploring California

Look at that, two updates within a week! I'm getting good! Please enjoy! wish right now x

* * *

"So what was it like in Australia?" Nicky asked as he played with his girlfriend of three months now hair. These were the moments that he liked. Where he could just lay with her, only her on the beach. When they had no reputation to uphold as no one was around to see the tough, cool couple being normal, almost in love. The months were getting colder, as January was just upon them, but they had a blanket to keep them protected from the cold.

"It was, different" Lori explained.

"Good different?" Nicky asked jokingly.

"It was just different. I mean, we certainly didn't have this weather around Christmas" She smiled.

"But seriously, which one's better? Sydney or California?"

"They're both about equal. Theres so much that one has that the other doesn't that they just balance each other out"

"I'm guessing I'm one of the contributing factors that put California right up there" Nicky smirked cockily, leaning back onto a rock.

"No, it didn't" Lori smiled, her face mirroring his. She leaned over towards him and gently placed her lips on his. He responded almost instantly and enthusiastically, till they were both lying on the beach panting for breath and laughing.

"So what else does California have that Australia doesn't?" Nicky asked.

"My dad's parents, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy since we moved to be closer to them. I've hardly seen them before!" She exclaimed.

"So what, you've never visited here before?"

"Only once, when I was five, so I don't really remember it"

"Oh. So you've not seen any of California before?"

"Nope, only where I've been with you guys and what I saw when I could hardly leave the house because there were so many boxes blocking me in!" She laughed.

"Come on" Said Nicky, standing up and holding his hand out for her to take.

"Where are we going?" She asked, reaching up to take it.

"Everywhere. This afternoon Lori Zuko is the afternoon of your official tour of California, lead by me"

"Well, if you insist" She mock sighed before following him to his car. "So where to first?"

"I don't know. I guess we can just attempt to drive to LA city centre and you're bound to find something interesting" He shrugged, turning on the car engine and driving along the road.

As they drove along the road, they passed two familiar faces.

"Isn't that Georgie and Tommy?" Lori asked.

"Yep" Nicky replied, his eyes fixated on the grey road in front of him.

"What are they doing together?" She asked.

"They've been hooking up on and off for the last month or so, since that night at the burger palace"

"Oh, look at you knowing all the gossip" She teased.

"There not very subtle about it. What do you honestly think they're doing when they both get drunk and go to the rest room around the same time?" He asked, chuckling at his girlfriend's obliviousness.

"Then how come they don't tell any of us? I mean, we're honest and open about our relationship"

"Because they don't have a proper relationship. They just hook-up a lot, other than that they barely look each-other in the eye. They seem to have no feelings whatsoever for each other"

"Isn't that the same as you and I?" She joked, avoiding his smirking gaze and roll of his eyes.

When Nicky' promised to take Lori to see everything in California, he literally meant everything. They went from museums to shopping centres, the hollywood walk of fame to hotels, to the homes where the rich and famous reside. There was nothing in that area of California that Lori had not seen now. This was why it took them such a long time and they were so late home. Darkness was over Lori's house, and although it was difficult to make much out in the darkness, the figure of an annoyed Danny Zuko could be seen standing in the door.

"Typical Rizzo" He mumbled to himself. "Always late"

He looked out to the small car which, although it had already had some work done on, obviously needed some more stuff doing to it. The boy who his precious daughter was currently seeing had got out of the car to help her out and give her a small kiss good-bye. Danny rolled his eyes again; typical teenage boy.

The boy turned around from Lori, his face briefly catching the light and for a second, Danny felt as if he had gone back twenty-years or was looking at a mere ghost. His mouth fell to the ground when he saw the boy; a spitting image of his father. He was shocked, surprised, confused and almost angry. The boy had nodded to him, the same eyes and smile his best friend once had staring strait back at him. Although his daughter had passed him and entered the house long ago, and the boy was probably already halfway home by now, Danny could still not remove himself from his position in the door.

"No, no, it can't be" He said to himself, shaking his head vigorously and grabbing a cup of coffee. "Kenicke would have told me, he wouldn't have abandoned his son and Rizz like that. Unless he didn't know"

He went through every possible explanation as to what he saw, who he saw.

"Dad, are you alright, you look really, really weird?" Lori asked, entering in her pyjamas and picking up a glass full of water.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah." He answered quickly, before his eyes lit up as an idea came to his head. "Say, how do you feel about that Nicky coming over for tea sometime next week?"

"I'd say not a chance if you're going to be there" She replied, raising one of her eyebrows. Danny smirked in reply.

"Well, next friday I expect you both to be over for dinner, so I can... get to _know_ him"

Although Lori wasn't thrilled about the idea of her father interrogating her boyfriend, as she was so use to him doing, her father was absolutely thrilled at the idea of meeting him. Though Danny was pretty certain about what he saw, it was int he dark, and he couldn't accuse anyone of anything till he knew that this was the true story, and his mind wasn't just playing tricks on him.

And after that he had no idea what he would do.


	5. Another Rizzo at Dinner

Sorry because (A) it's taken me so long to update (B) This Chapters not very long.

I hope you manage to enjoy it anyway and will try to update as soon as possible x

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"I'll get it!" Lori cried running down the stairs to the door. Danny Zuko had stood up immediately from his chair in the dining room, ready to greet the boy as he came in. Throughout the week he had been unsure about what to do, and desperately thinking ahead to this moment when he would meet this boy- 'Nicky'- for the first time. His daughter's boyfriend and Rizzo's son, the thought made him sick.

"Be good" His wife warned him, as his daughter walked in to the room, her hands entwined with Nicky's. He stared the boy up and down, and the look of him confirmed exactly what he thought he knew- this was his best friends son.

"You must be Nicky" Danny smiled politely, giving his hand to the boy to shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Zuko" He replied.

"Please, take a seat, I'm told dinner will be ready in just a moment" Danny said, pulling a chair out for his daughter and her 'boyfriend'. He still could hardly believe the other thing that had been confirmed tonight- his little girl was old enough to have a boyfriend.

Just as Danny had said, Sandy laid a large pie on the table for dinner moments later. Each person served themselves, beginning to eat the food.

"I'll see you on Monday" Lori told Nicky, as she pecked him on the lips, opening the door while her boyfriend left the house and went to the car. When he was in his car and driving off, she closed the door, and turned around with fury to face her father.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted.

"He seems nice" Danny responded, ignoring the tone of Lori's previous comment. "you should invite him around again sometime"

"You honestly think he'd want to come around again? After the way you acted at dinner?"

"I just wanted to get to know a little more about the boy my daughter has decided to date" he stood by his decision.

"Really? So you don't think some of the questions in your little quiz were inappropriate? Home addresses since his birth, What his father does for a living if he knows his date of conception?! You were rude, embarrassing and you probably ended my relationship!" Lori screamed furiously. She grabbed her jacket off the bannister and once again opened their front door.

"And where young lady do you think you're going?" Danny asked.

"To Sloane's, or Gemma's or Jess'. Because YOU aren't there" With that, Lori slammed the door, disappearing from sight.

"She has a point you know. You were being totally inappropriate and rude" Sandy's soothing voice came from behind him.

"Great, so your taking her side?" Danny responded sarcastically.

"Danny she has a right to be upset with you, you were wrong. And so do I. You shouldn't have asked him all those questions"

"Do you know what Sandy, I'm glad I did. Because now I know I'm right about who Rizzo has had a kid with" He replied, walking into the living room.

"So? Danny, you have no right to tell anyone this, especially not Kenickie. It was Rizzo's decision and she didn't. Now stay out of this!" Sandy demanded. "We should have nothing to do with this"

Danny took a deep breath, calming down as he stood in the centre of his living room.

"I'm going to bed, why don't you come up when your ready" Sandy announced, quietly and calmly, signalling the end of their argument.

Danny paced around the room quietly for a couple of minutes, trying to think things over and comprehend everything that happened that night. It was then that his decision was made and he needed to call somebody, needed to hear their side of the story and what they knew about everything in this boys life.

He pulled out the phone book and flicked through the names. When he found who he was searching for, he picked up the phone and dialled the number.

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

"Hello?"


	6. A truth to remember

Danny sat at the kitchen table, tapping repeatedly on the wood. He was waiting for Kenickie to arrive, his best friend from high school who he had met only once since his return to California. He had been imagining his conversation with him over and over again, a different scenario pictured every time he thought about it. He knew he had to tell him, he couldn't imagine how he'd feel not knowing about Lori, or Molly, or Paul. Kenickie had a right to know and he was doing the right thing by telling him, wasn't he.

A knock on the door pulled Danny out of his thoughts. Sandy was out, as were all the children at the moment, including Lori. Lori was out with Rizzo's son, Kenickie's son. Danny stood up straight and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for opening the door.

"Danny!" Kenickie's deep, cheerful voice filled the room, as he entered and gave Danny a hug.

"You alright Kenick? Good to see you" Danny spoke casually.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, Great place you've got here!" He complimented, observing his surroundings. "Are Sandy and the kids in?"

"Well looks like one of them is here now!" Danny announced as Lori walked in the door. She was still annoyed at her father for everything he had said two nights ago, but was polite enough to greet the guest with a polite smile and wave. You could see the confusion in her face, trying to work out the resemblance of this man to her current boyfriend. She noticed the familiarity, however hadn't seemed to piece together the bits of the puzzle yet.

"God, she looks so much like Sandy did" Kenickie commented.

"Yeah, but she's got my personality I think" Danny told him.

"So where did she say she was tonight?" He asked.

"Out with her boyfriend" Danny replied.

"Oh, whats he like then?" Kenickie asked.

"He's nice, I don't mind him too much" Danny said, "Obviously I dont want my little girl going out with anyone though!"

"What's the kids name? I'll check I don't know him" Kenickie said, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray on the living room table.

"Nicky" Danny said, holding his breath.

"Nicky...?" Kenickie replied casually, not realizing the information he was about to discover.

"Rizzo" Danny replied. Kenickie sat down, nodding along, only just realising the implications of what Danny had said.

"As in Betty Rizzo? As in, she has a child" He asked, shocked.

"Yep"

"Who's the kid's father?" He queried, still not quite sure what Danny was suggesting.

"Kenickie, he's eighteen years old and he is the spitting image of you" Danny answered quickly. Kenickie went silent.

"And she told you this?"

"It's obvious, you should see him. And Sandy's kind of given it away now" Danny mumbled, suddenly realising that maybe this was not the best idea.

Kenickie coughed loudly.

"I think I'll go" He said, in a loud clear voice. "But um, I'll give you a call...tomorrow or sometime"

With that, he stood up and practically ran towards the door, grabbing his coat, shoving on his shoes and not bothering to tie his was once he had entered his car and driven down the road that he had a chance to think, had a chance to feel.

He was this kids father. Supposedly. He had a son. A son who he didn't even know the name of. Something that the last year and a half he didn't think would be possible.

His current girlfriend, Maggie, was a nurse working at the local hospital. She was sexy, feisty, fun, everything that he loved in a woman. But due to an accident when she was younger, Maggie was unfortunately unable to have children. There was no telling though anyway that she was not suited to the idea of being a mother, it just didn't fit into her lifestyle. And Kenickie was content with that. Until he knew what was going on. That just left him a total mess.

He was shocked, surprised, angry and confused, without a clue what to do next.


End file.
